


五字写手限时营业EP.03

by NRW202



Category: NRW202
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRW202/pseuds/NRW202





	五字写手限时营业EP.03

NRW202团综。

主题：写凪彦对团内R文的reaction，即每个人从《滂沱》《Cheater》《Early Spring.》《欧椋鸟》《前女友的婚礼》中选一篇，中心思想类似于《Early Spring.》。  
人间水蜜桃和英伦野玫瑰因行程冲突而缺席，群里已经老规矩了。

泉水指挥官（reaction to 《Early Spring.》）：

“‘习舞者才有的线条’？”

“啧。”真城璃茉既羞愤又不屑地撇撇嘴，在偷偷瞥了一眼面前拿着手机的人后又迅速低下头，感受到肾上腺素在不受控制地霸占她的整个身体。

藤咲凪彦还在往下滑动，但阅读的速度明显比平时要慢几分，真城璃茉之前还调侃过他看书太快，是不是从来没动过脑子才记不住凯蒂明明从没爱过瓦尔特。

“谁知道呢。”那时他们还一起窝在沙发上看改编的电影，由于出入太大真城璃茉很快就睡着了，迷迷糊糊间听见藤咲凪彦一边喝了口咖啡一边轻声说道。

“所以，”藤咲凪彦把手机递回来，屏幕刚好停留在“所以昨天你和真城是在衣柜里吧”，真城璃茉此时此刻只想把家里的衣柜全都甩给小区定期收破烂的那个人，“弥耶曾经在我面前意外说漏嘴的那个app，真的是叫‘樱花创作’而不是什么《平衡超平衡》的专属二创平台吧？”

真城璃茉闭着嘴没回答，习惯性地向下翻到底，一条从没见过的长评一下子就占据了她的视野，对方的头像还是上个月在网络上被疯传过的那张藤咲凪彦在东京公演的照片。

“太甜了太甜了!!!藤咲前辈在您的笔下真的比传言中的要温柔一万倍!!!您笔下的真城前辈也比媒体面前的要生动许多，想象素来不苟言笑的璃茉大人在藤咲前辈面前居然这么可爱，三年凪璃粉开心得原地升天！这个脑洞也非常有趣，明明您之前一直是写他们二人的同人，这篇却是假设那些文章都是‘璃茉’本人写的，而后又被‘凪彦’意外发现，并腹黑地将不可描述的情节都做了一遍！即使学了那么多年国文，我也想不出还有什么词能够配得上赞美您。”

她看了眼时间，是八分钟前的新评论，而底下也已经有了回复，是她的账号——

“谢谢www”

真城璃茉咬牙，将手机锁屏，放进裤兜里，抬头正好对上“藤咲前辈”“温柔”的眼睛。

“衣柜，厨房，浴室，餐桌……原来璃茉酱每一次都记得。”藤咲凪彦笑眯了眼，将对面人一瞬间的激灵和下意识向后退的小动作都尽收眼底，“让我想想还有什么——”

话音刚落，他就抬手游刃有余地接过她扔过来的抱枕，识趣地没有移开，好让真城璃茉有时间整理下自己有些失控的表情。

“混蛋。”

他听见她一字一句地这样骂他，一点没恼怒，反而没忍住噗嗤笑了出来。

“噢对，还有，‘她忍着背后人报复性的一次愈胜一次的用力冲撞，拼命抓着沙发的靠垫好支撑快要瘫软下去的双腿，从牙缝里挤出混蛋二字，又在下一秒无意识地回归到迎合他的尖叫，似乎嗯与啊才是只属于她的唯二言语’。”

真城璃茉一愣。

那是她第一次尝试要写这类文章时的短段练笔，当时还没有冠以明确的姓名，只存在自己的电脑里。

藤咲凪彦将抱枕放回到原来的位置，在沙发边缘笑意盈盈地坐下来，说：“璃茉记得下次看电影睡着前先把电脑关了，或者设置一个休眠时间，不然很多东西别人不想看到都难。”

“以及……”真城璃茉看见他的脸上忽然布满了不怀好意，“在沙发上的那次就没有觉得很熟悉吗？我可是完完全全按照璃茉写的在做哦，就像你最新写的《Early Spring.》那样。”

藤咲凪彦满意地看着面前人瞪大双眼，明明已经快要恢复正常的脸颊又迅速蹿红，一如当时被触到新的敏感点时的模样。

“璃茉想要我温柔一点也不是不可以。”他渐渐逼近，“作为交换，我也希望看到璃茉更可爱的样子。”

“毕竟，天底下可没有吃完东西想赖账的道理。”

深水捕猎者（reaction to 《滂沱》）：

藤咲凪彦点进结木弥耶发来的链接的。

确切来说，是标题里的“车”吸引他。对网上的同人文，他也略有耳闻，身边几位女性好友几乎每天捧着手机挤在一起小声叫着“kdl”。  
很难说，藤咲凪彦是抱着猎奇和探究的心态，还是满足他内心隐秘的龌龊心思。他必须要承认，对相伴多年的女友，他是有性幻想的。  
性幻想对象是女朋友，听起来足够理所当然。当然，也有一部分原因是，他们从来没有实践过。

藤咲凪彦没有想过，第一人称的代入感会这么强。朝夕相处间，太过熟悉真城璃茉的举止行为，文中的真城璃茉活灵活现地出现在脑海里。  
鲜红的唇，举着酒杯的手，通红的双颊在茶色长发后若隐若现。或许，下次可以哄璃茉和自己喝酒。藤咲凪彦恶趣味地想。对真城璃茉酒后的行为，他也是充满好奇的。

狱警和犯人，禁忌只会带来更强烈的刺激。藤咲凪彦开始想，第一次接触同人就看这种会不会太过刺激，还是说这种题材在同人的世界里并不算猎奇。  
真城璃茉很少会主动亲吻。亲吻过后，眼睛里也不会是妩媚，更多的是试图用冷淡掩盖的羞恼。  
他搂过真城璃茉的腰，隔着衣服感受过温热的皮肤；也在拥抱时候知道真城璃茉看着身材单薄，实际也有几分曲线。真城璃茉生得白，激动时候眼尾会红，都和文里有隐约的契合。

藤咲凪彦觉得自己应该停下，文中的描写太过生动具体，又是在迎合自己内心难以启齿的幻想；但他无法停止，脑海中的真城璃茉生动而妩媚勾人，他听见自己平复不了的喘息。

少女狙击手（reaction to 《Cheater》）：

这是我今天第三次打开这个链接。熟悉的开头文字映入眼帘，拇指快速的在屏幕上滑动，不出两秒就来到了前两次让我栽跟头的段落。手指按在屏幕上，我深吸一口气，眼神无比坚定的定在屏幕上。

“……她毫无章法地吻着我，我能感觉到她也呼吸不稳，因为一阵一阵的酒气正不停地蹿向我。情迷意乱中我听见她在唇齿辗转之间低低说了声‘你好吵’，先前的气恼便瞬间又一次翻涌着淹没我……”

不行不行……我把手机屏幕扣在桌子上，手捂住脸暗骂自己没用。明明也不是没想过，但脑袋里想的变成文字，被别人创作出来摆在自己面前就更让人脸红心跳。而且作者对璃茉性格的拿捏太过精准，甚至让我觉得她比我更了解璃茉。但璃茉还没在我面前喝醉过，不过她喝醉了估计也就是这个样子，演来演去的捉弄我，甚至……

胡思乱想了好一会儿后，我还是挣扎着拿起了手机往下看。没看两行，璃茉的声音突然幽幽的从我耳朵后面冒出来。

“看什么呢。”

“……啊？”我啪的一下把手机拍在桌子上，“没看什么。”

“没看什么？我才不信呢。”璃茉挑眉看着我，一把抢过了手机，“背着我看什么东西……”  
她抢到手机那一刻我脑袋里就直接SOS了。完了，我估计是解释不清了。我小心翼翼的看她的脸色，她先是皱了皱眉，然后立马脸红的像个苹果，直接朝着我把手机砸了过来。

“藤咲凪彦，你个流氓！”

我哭笑不得。璃茉转身就跑了出去，留下我自己抱着手机站在原地头疼。

头疼归头疼，最后我还是看完了文章，悄悄点击了收藏。

璃茉回来的时候一身酒气，手里还拎着两个酒瓶，晃晃悠悠的站在门口盯着我。我一过去她就软在我怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋靠在我肩膀上，闷声闷气的叫我。

“骗子。”

我脑袋当机了两秒，才反应过来她的意思。她黏在我身上不肯动弹，嘴里一直骗子骗子的叫。她身上好烫，我感觉自己被她烫出一个洞，理智哗哗地淌出来。

“骗子凪彦……我都喝这么多了，你还想怎么样……”

她撑着我的肩膀，轻轻一跳双腿就缠上我的腰，带着酒精味道的嘴唇也轻轻印了下来。

像文章里那样，我自己也快跟着醉了。

从门口到沙发上，我陷在一片柔软里，她像个树袋熊似的挂在我身上。恍惚间我想起文章的结尾，便把手探进她贴身的上衣里，嘴唇和她的耳廓厮磨着。

“我看璃茉才是骗子。”

花絮  
泉水指挥官：我 油腻本腻  
少女狙击手：退化到一千字搞一天 小学生文字  
深水捕猎者：我 写不出 好bad 这次的主题 是谁想的  
泉水指挥官：你


End file.
